Fullmetal Alchemist: Crimson Guardian
by Chikorita '152
Summary: FMA. Después de los sucesos ocurridos en "Conquistador de Shamballa", los hermanos Elric se disponen a rehacer sus vidas en Rumanía. Su camino, que creían finalizado, es vuelto a trazar por unos cabellos carmesís. OC.
1. Alquimia

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, éste fic es de fans para fans, y sólo para entretener.

_Pensamientos/Palabras clave/En otro idioma_

1.- Alquimia.

Lo único que pude recordar de ese momento fue mi agudo dolor de cabeza, chirriando desde las entrañas de mi cerebro, y el frío que tenía. Instantes después de despertarme de la inconsciencia, o como sea esa palabra, observé el lugar con cierto asombro y temor. Estaba todo tenebrosamente oscuro, bien entrada la noche, y después de asomarme por una de las cajas –parecía una especie de almacén al aire libre, el lugar estaba rodeado de ellas- observé que después de las cajas hacia una carretera provisional, luego campo abierto, y al final, final del todo, había una especie de fábrica. El olor a combustible se olía desde mi posición, así que supuse que ahí fabricaban algo de motor, o algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Después de un rato, y así comprendiendo mi frío, noté que estaba completamente desnuda. Tapé mis pequeños pechos con los brazos y me acurruqué en mi misma, esperando a coger algo de calor.

Y a todo esto… ¿cómo yo hasta ahí? Ah… Sí, ya me acuerdo.

Supongo que el principio de mi vida no ha sido de lo más… agradable. Acabo de nacer, o al menos eso dicen los humanos, aunque yo ya esté algo crecidita. Pensándolo bien… ¿Qué edad aparentaría? No me he mirado en un espejo, tampoco se que aspecto tengo… Tal vez tendría 10, 12 años, o incluso 30. Bah, tal vez si me encuentran, pueda comprobarlo… ¿¡Pero cómo me van a encontrar, si ando en medio de la nada! ¡Arg!

Lo último –y único que recuerdo- es a mi madre. La Verdad. También se puede llamar La Puerta. Cómo queráis llamarla, pero ella es mi madre, por así decirlo. Ella me creó y me mantuvo en su… "vientre" desde que tengo memoria.

Me hallaba en la repleta oscuridad. Cada vez que abría los ojos –y en pocas ocasiones lo hacía- encontraba miles de ojitos al alrededor de mí, cosa que hacía que me sintiera observada, por eso, siempre cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba que estaba yo sola, sin nadie que me mirara. Nunca supe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, tampoco me dio por contarlo, pero desde que tengo conciencia... Hasta hace unas horas, que la gran puerta se abrió, y su escandalosa luz me cegó. Cuando al fin pude ver bien, noté como miles de manitas me agarraban por todos lados, sacándome de la puerta. Me asusté y grité. Toda mi vida me había hallado ahí, ¿¡por qué Madre me sacó!Estaba envuelta en rabia y comprendedla. Nunca había experimentado nada así. Las manitas me sacaron de la puerta hacia un vacío blanco, que sólo veía pocas veces... Sólo estaba La Puerta y yo. Observé ésta con las puertas abiertas, y miles de ojitos me miraban desde allí. Recuerdo que estaba sentada, y cuando intenté levantarme, caí. No sabía ni cómo andar. Y si me hubieran dado de comer en ese momento, dudo que también lo hubiera echo.

Después de unos instantes, ella me habló. Su voz me hizo temblar de miedo, pero aún así, algo me decía que no debía de apartar la mirada de ese gran ojo que acababa de parecer. Noté cómo me hablaba.

- _… misión…_-Logré entender, más o menos, de ese manojo de palabras que soltaba poco a poco.- _… Elric… proteger… eres una guardiana…_

- ¡N-no te entien… d-do! –Chillé, casi con la misma coherencia que ella. No sabía hablar tampoco, y lo que sabía era… lo mínimo.-

- _Lo sabrás en su momento._–El ojo se entrecerró. Volví a temblar por segunda vez.-

- ¡Madre! ¡No me desje… d-deje…d-des... je! –Gateé hasta la puerta. Lloré con fuerza. Estaba a punto de sacarme de mi monótona rutina –si a eso se le podía llamar así.-

_- Sólo llámame cuando tengas miedo. Yo te mostraré la verdad de todo... Protege a los Elric. No dejes… que…_-Su voz se perdió entre el vacío blanco. La puerta permaneció abierta incluso hasta cuando llegué. Las manitas volvieron a agarrarme.

Lloré de felicidad, pero al instante, de dolor. Noté cómo miles de datos eran incrustados en mi cerebro a la fuerza, cosa que dolía, dolía a más no poder. Eso sí. Sólo datos alquímicos... Quedé inconsciente. Soñé con _alquimia._

* * *

><p>Desperté de mis recuerdos. Me había quedado unos segundos dormida, recordando esto. Ahora entiendo el dolor, madre me había expulsado literalmente de ella. En el silencio de la noche, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del motor de un coche acercarse. Supuse que sería algún guardia o cualquier persona encargada del lugar, así que decidí esconderme y curiosear, pero el frío calaba mis huesos. Miré a mí alrededor y observé un montón de hojas amontonadas en una esquina. Para ropa y calzado no me iba a dar, pero para una manta provisional… Me acerqué al montón y coloqué mi mano sobre éste. Me concentré, y toda la información que fue metida en mi cabeza dio sus frutos, al fin. Creé una mantita con alquimia. Era la primera cosa que creaba –y hacía- con ésta. Lo único que maldeje es la intensa luz que provocó la transmutación. Recé y me acurruqué en una caja, esperando no ser vista…<p>

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en toda su vida, Edward Elric estaba haciendo horas extra en la fábrica de cohetes. Había adquirido un trabajo provisional después de llegar a Rumanía hace 1 año, gracias al difunto Alphonse Heiderich y a sus contactos. Después de todo lo que pasó con la sociedad de Thule, tuvo que largarse de Alemania. Además, en ese tiempo, la tensión entre los partidarios de Hitler y los que estaban en contra era tal que al rubio le sacaba de quicio estar en un bar desayunando o tomándose un café con su hermano Alphonse: política se hablaba por doquier, y al rubio no le gustaba. Tampoco empezaba a parecerle un lugar seguro. Noah fue con ellos. Tal vez, dentro de poco volvería a Munich. Le habían llegado invitaciones de la boda de Hughes y Gracia. Era irónico: juntos incluso en el otro lado de la puerta. Con estos pensamientos, Edward sonrió a la noche mientras conducía. Pocas veces podía escuchar sus pocos pensamientos. Echaba de menos su mundo, pero por desgracia, se había encariñado con gente de allí, y dudaba que si en algún momento se diera la oportunidad de volver, éste le aprovecharía. Bufó. Sabía demás que no volvería, aunque investigara todo lo que pudiese.<p>

Por ese camino no solía haber nadie, ni siquiera para encargarse de la mercancía de los mercaderes, que al otro lado de la carretera solían instalarse. Cualquiera podría robar allí sin ser visto. Al rubio no solía preocuparle éstas cosas, pensaba que ellos corrían el riesgo de meterlas ahí, a pesar de las reprimendas que les daban los guardias de la fábrica.

El rubio miró al cielo. Adoraba que la brisa acariciara su rostro de esa manera, tan suave y fresca. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, de su mundo, de éste, de la alquimia que, en cierta manera, echaba de menos. Todo… Pero una luz le deslumbró. Frenó de golpe a unos 10 metros del lugar.

- ¿Pero qué…? –Maldijo el rubio, observando como la luz desaparecía.- Esa luz… ¡Es de una transmutación! –Por un momento, el chico sonrió. Luego, intentó ponerse serio. Salió del coche.

Posiblemente no fuera una transmutación, sabía demás que en éste mundo era casi imposible hacer alquimia. Aún así, el rubio no bajó la guardia y se puso a la defensiva. Se fue acercando, remarcaba sus pasos para, fuera lo que fuera, se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>¡Oh no oh no oh no! Tiré de mi cabello y me intenté esconder bajo la manta. Me tumbé y me hice una bola, cosa que agradecí dado que tenía más calorcito, la tierra estaba húmeda y era desagradable. Mantuve mi oído alerta, dado que escuchaba cómo la persona que se acercaba remarcaba sus pasos. Por si yo ya no estaba muerta de miedo, imaginaos ahora. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que salí de allí!<p>

Escuché los pasos más cerca. Dos, quizá un metro y medio me separaba de aquella persona. Recé aunque no supiera hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Edward cogió de los alrededores un palo, prefería no querer utilizarlo en ningún momento, y que fuera un animalejo perdido. Agradeció que los faros del coche iluminaran en cierto modo en lugar, así podía observar con más detenimiento. Miró alrededor, tenso, levantando un poco el palo y golpeándolo contra el suelo. Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, como si alguien se removiera contra el suelo. Entrecerró los ojos y observó una especie de manta, bastante pequeña. Sobresalían unos pies de ésta. El rubio se acercó, sigilosamente, y fue levantando lentamente la manta. ¿Sería un ladrón?<p>

* * *

><p>Esperé, hasta que noté el frío recorrer mi espalda. Estaba levantando mi pequeña mantita, que por desgracia, y ahora que me daba cuenta, no cubría mis pies. Empecé a llorar, muerta de miedo.<p>

* * *

><p>El rubio calló de culo en cuanto una joven se apegó contra una caja, y unos ojos amarillos llenos de lágrimas le miraban llenos de miedo. La joven recogió su manta y se cubrió con ésta, en ese entonces Edward ya se había fijado en que la joven estaba desnuda. Ladeó la cabeza, sonrojado, pero aún así, mirándola de reojo. <em>Tienes unos ojos extraños<em>, pensó el rubio. La joven se cubrió ahora el rostro, ignorando lo demás de su cuerpo. Parecía que en cierto modo no le importaba. El rubio rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y se levantó, ahora poniéndose de rodillas, y ofreciéndosela a la joven. Ésta miró la chaqueta, luego a Edward. Fijamente, ahora con menos temor. Por una extraña razón, que ella le miraba hacía que un escalofrío agradable recorriera su espalda.

- No te haré nada, pequeña. –Dijo inconscientemente, cuando ésta cogió la chaqueta. Edward intentó ayudarla cuando no supo cómo ponérsela, pero la joven se alejaba. _¿Será algún mercader? No lo creo… No estaría desnuda._- ¿Y tus padres? ¿De dónde vienes? No tienes pinta de ser una ladrona…

La joven le miró dubitativa. El joven le respondió de la misma manera. La ojiamarilla abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ésta no salió ningún sonido…

* * *

><p>Lo que me faltaba. Por si no entendía mucho de lo que decía él, no podía hablar. Genial, en serio. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, para luego intentar ponerme la cosa esa que me había dado sobre mí. Mientras intentaba ponérmela, observaba al chico. Hasta que se levantó, cosa que yo imité, pero casi caigo al suelo. Éste me sujeto. Y sentí una sensación extraña. Por unos segundos, el mundo en el que estaba, había desaparecido.<p>

_Calor humano_… Sentí como su mano derecha, en cambio, estaba fría cómo el hielo. Aún así, me mantuve sobre su pecho. Al volver a la realidad, observé al chico. Tenía el rostro rojo, pero sus ojos dorados me eran… familiares. Me quedé mirándole así.

* * *

><p>Edward la apartó un poco de la vergüenza. No sólo por su proximidad, había notado sus pechos desnudos sobre su camisa. Era demasiado embarazoso. No dejó de sujetarla, pero ayudó a que ésta se colocara y se cubriera con su chaqueta. Al rubio le extrañó que ahora no se alejara, más bien al contrario, ella intentaba acercarse lo que pudiera a él. Cuando terminó, la llevó al coche casi en brazos, por que a los pocos pasos ella se derrumbaba en el suelo<p>

Cuando la sentó en el asiendo del copiloto, Edward se quedó en ese lado del coche, apoyado, con una mano en la barbilla. Pensaba en que hacer con ella. No podía dejarla allí, dado que parecía que la chica tuviera alguna discapacidad mental, aunque no se veían cambios físicos en ella, no sabía apenas andar ni tampoco hablar, era muda. Tal vez estuviera perdida, o tal vez la hayan abandonado. Edward sabía que la gente era muy cruel…

Mientras él pensaba, la joven miraba el volante y las palancas que había. Luego miró la espalda del rubio. Éste se giró y la observó. Posiblemente fuera extranjera, pero sus ojos y su cabello eran de un color bastante extraño. Si fuera rubia y de ojos azules, tal vez diría que era alemana. ¿Pero ojos amarillos? ¿Cabello rojo, algo ondulado, como la sangre? Y sobre todo su piel, que podría ser muy blanca, pero más bien era pálida y gris. Pero Edward estaba seguro, su belleza tampoco era muy común. Sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, y las mejillas y nariz eran rojas del frío. Era hermosa, tal vez. Lo que fallaba era su cuerpo, le faltaban unos kilos para dejar de parecer anoréxica. El rubio suspiró largamente y miró alrededor.

- Voy a gastar la batería del coche… Vámonos de una vez. –El chico se encaminó hacia su asiento. Hasta que algo le vino a la mente, algo que olvidó. Una sonrisa desafiante marcó los labios del chico. Miró a la chica, se sentó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos.- ¿Qué fue antes esa luz? –Después de unos segundos, susurró.- Alquimia.

La pelirroja se quedó observando al rubio, aunque ésta vez con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se observaron de manera altiva.

* * *

><p>Alquimia. Ese chico conocía la alquimia. Lo único que había entendido de eso que me había dicho, fuese lo que fuese. Miré a otro lado. Me mordí de nuevo el labio. Y me abracé a mi misma.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward intentaba mantener la calma, pero la joven, lo único que hacía era dar más sospechas. Por supuesto que él sabía que ella conocía la alquimia. Pero la mera idea de que ella utilizara la alquimia en éste mundo era, en parte, esperanzadora para el Edward Elric que quería volver a su mundo. Al no tener respuesta de ella, gruñó y tiró de su cabello rubio.<p>

- ¿¡Por qué puñetas no me entiendes!Chilló con fuerza a la pelirroja, la cuál se asustó y se acurrucó los más lejos que pudo de él. Parecía una chiquilla de no más de 10 años por su actitud, y eso desquiciaba al rubio.

Después de unos segundos. La joven perdió el miedo y miró fijamente a Edward, manteniendo sus ojos amarillos con los dorados de él. Juntó las palmas, y un pequeño rayo recorrió los dedos de ésta. Edward observó. Cuando ésta separó sus palmas, entre ellas se creó –literalmente- un par de hojas, iguales a las que había cogido para hacer esa manta. Edward quedó fascinado, y también perplejo. La joven no sólo podía hacer alquimia, si no que también se saltaba en su totalidad la ley del intercambio equivalente.

Edward cogió a la joven por los hombros, ante la absorta mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes…? –Por si la joven ya no le entendía, de esa manera tampoco. Ed la soltó y suspiró, dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos.- Arg, increíble… -Soltó una carcajada. Se sentía confundido, pero irremediablemente feliz.-

La chica lo observó, perpleja. Se rascó la nuca y abrazó sus piernas, subiéndolas, y sonrojándose a su vez. Al cabo de un rato, el chico arrancó el coche, con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. La joven, sin saber el porqué, sonrió también.

* * *

><p>Alphonse Elric estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, observando aburrido un punto inexacto.<p>

- Hermano… Hoy estás tardando más que nunca… ¿Dónde te has metido? –Suspiró vagamente, dejando recaer la cabeza sobre la mesa.- Tengo hambre, necesito la cena…

Después de un largo rato, silencioso, con solo el tictac del reloj sonando, escuchó el ruido de un motor afuera. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de la cocina, y miró el auto que tenía su hermano alquilado aparcándose. El sonido de la barriga hambrienta de Alphonse se hizo más fuerte. _¿Qué habrá traído hoy? ¡Me muero de hambre!_

Alguien llamó a la puerta, 5 veces, exactamente las veces que lo hacía su hermano. Alphonse corrió a la puerta y la abrió, sonriente.

- ¡Edward, bienveni…! ¿Uh? –Observó a la joven que estaba detrás de su hermano. Ésta se escondió tímidamente detrás de Ed, quién simplemente se rascó la nuca, algo sonrojado.

- Jé, Al… Digamos que me la he encontrado, y cómo es bonita, me la he traído a casa –Dijo bromeando, entrando en casa, con una mano en los bolsillos y en la otra 3 bolsas de comida.- ¿Sabes? ¡Ayumi Curtis me reprendió ésta vez! Dijo que llegué demasiado tarde y se tuvo que quedar esperando. Y se enfadó aún más cuando tuve que decirle que si podía prepararme otra bolsa más, para ella… -Edward siguió hablando, tranquilamente, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Al, en cambio, estaba tan confundido que no paraba de mirar a su hermano y a la joven, que no podía tener más de 18 años. Dejó entrar a la chica y trató de quitarle la chaqueta de Edward, elegantemente, pero…

- Alphonse, no hagas eso, está desnuda. –Y, efectivamente, en cuanto Alphonse terminó de quitarle la chaqueta, volvió a colocársela, completamente sonrojado. La joven no mostraba estar incómoda, todo lo contrario, estaba más alegre que antes, y su cuerpo había adquirido algo de color.

- ¡Hermano! ¿C-Cómo se te ocurre traer a… a… a esta chica aquí? –Al miró a la joven, aún seguía sonrojado. La joven bajó la mirada, sonrojada también. Por desgracia, el mini-cursillo de cómo andar que le había dado Edward a la chica sólo le había servido para estar de pie pero quieta, y andar sólo apoyándose a la pared. Un pie se le quebró.- ¡Cuidado! –Al la sujetó de los hombros, lo suficiente para que no se cayera.- ¿Estás bien?

- No sabe andar bien, Al –Dijo Edward, quién estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, y abría una de las bolsas de la tienda de Ayumi Curtis.- ¡Guay! ¡Curry! Hacía tiempo que no nos lo preparaba… Ah, tampoco sabe hablar. Es muda. Y parece que tiene una enfermedad mental, cuando le pregunté de dónde venía, simplemente se hizo la tonta.

- Eres un poco cruel, hermano. A lo mejor es extranjera y no te entendió. –Al ayudó a la pelirroja a sentarse a la mesa, incluso abrió su bolsa por ella.- O quizás se dio un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerda de dónde viene.

- Pues entonces, dale de comer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por?

- Observa –Ed alzó la cabeza, señalando a la joven, que miraba la comida cómo si no la hubiera visto nunca.- No sabe ni comer.

- Uhm… ¡Entonces le enseñaré! –Al se levantó y cogió 3 cucharas del cajón, dándole una a Ed, y volvió a sentarse.- Mira, se hace así… -Cogió un poco de su comida, y empezó a comer de manera lenta, mientras la joven observaba cómo éste lo hacía. Luego, ella misma cogió la cuchara e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la primera vez casi se atraganta. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron.- ¡Ay! Tose, tranquila… -Le dio palmaditas en la espalda, y al poco tragó.

- Mira, es así… -Edward de acercó divertido a la joven, y ésta la miraba, de cierta manera sonriente. Edward comió, igual que su hermano, de manera lenta.- ¿Ves? ¡Por cierto, está delicioso!

La chica volvió a probar, y ésta vez pudo masticar con tranquilidad, incluso tragar bien. Se le iluminaron los ojos, y volvió a probar.

- Come tranquila, eh… Edward, hermano, ¿cómo se llama? –Al comenzó a comer cuando, justamente su hermano había terminado.

- Mmm… -Edward se quedó pensativo, observando cómo la joven comía.- Está rico, ¿verdad? –Sonrió tiernamente, cosa que a ambos hermanos le extrañó. Edward zarandeó la cabeza.- No lo sé. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga nombre.

- Uhm… ¿Y si la llamamos Lassy?

- ¡Al, no es una mascota! Aunque… ¿Winry? ¿Le llamamos Winry?

- No, hermano. Además, a ella no le pega. Además, está mal llamarla así…

- Uhm… -Edward quedó pensativo, mirando al techo de la sala. De repente, se le iluminó el rostro.- Al… ¿Te cuento una cosa?

- ¿El qué? Además, tenemos que ponerle nombre… tiene que ver, ¿no?

- Ajá. Son recuerdos vagos, pero… Recuerdo cuando tenía 6 años y tú 5, y mamá me contó que, antes de nacer tú, cómo pensaban que eras una chica, te iban a poner Anne.

- ¿Qué? ¡Waa! ¡Qué cruel!

- ¿Cruel? No… Recuerda que cuando una mujer está embarazada no sabe el sexo de su bebé, por eso padre y madre tenía varios nombres de chica también.

- Uhm… Pero si le ponemos Anne, sería como considerarla nuestra hermana, y…

- Anne Elric –Susurró el rubio, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus nudillos, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.- No. Anne Rousse. Anne Rousse Elric.

- ¿Rousse? Uh, el nombre me recuerda a Roze… La chica de Lyor.

- Pero no es por Roze. Es por su pelo rojo. –Ambos hermanos observaron a la joven, que se entretenía con el caldo que le había quedado del curry. Al llamó la atención de la chica.-

- Anne, el caldo te lo puedes beber si quieres. –Al hizo lo propio y se lo bebió, ante la atenta mirada de la nombrada Anne Rousse.

- Anne Rousse… Elric. Al menos no suena cómo un nombre de perro, Al.

- Déjame… -Al puso morritos y se sonrojó, provocando una carcajada del rubio.

Después de un rato de charla entre los hermanos, le buscaron algo de ropa a Anne. La joven ya se había medio acostumbrado a que la llamaran así, por que cada vez que reclamaban su atención, le decían "Anne". Ambos hermanos discutieron largo rato por quién dormiría con ella, por que a ambos le daba vergüenza compartir cama con una mujer. Mientras Al lavaba el rostro de la joven, manos y piernas, –cubriendo estratégicamente partes de interés, pensando que mañana llamarían a Noah para que le enseñara- y curaba algunos cortes que tenía en ambos, Edward preparaba la doble cama que tenía debajo.

Pensativo, el rubio estiraba las sábanas. Tal vez le contaría mañana a Al lo de la alquimia de la chica, hoy había sido un día agotador, y era demasiado tarde cómo para ponerse a discutir…

- ¡Hermano, ella ya está limpia! Trae algo para que duerma… -Al se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su hermano, con una adorable Anne cubierta en una toalla gigante.- ¿Qué edad puede tener? –Dijo, observando a la joven y a su hermano.- Es un poco bajita…

- No creo que tenga más de 18 años, Al. Además, aunque sea bajita ella… -Edward intentó no sonrojarse, aún así intentó decirlo de la manera más científica posible.- Está desarrollada y eso…

- Uhm, sí, supongo que si... –Al lo dijo con naturalidad, Ed supuso que porque él es más inocente.- Bueno, ¿cogiste algo?

Edward sacó una sudadera negra y unos calzoncillos suyos. Al lo miró como si fuera en broma, pero a Anne le encantó, dirigiéndose a las prendas algo torpe.

- ¿Ves? No me pongas esa cara. Si incluso le ha gustado… -Al siguió mirándole así.- ¡Ya le pediremos a Noah algo de ropa! Pero ahora, quiero dormir… -Edward bostezó y empezó a desvestirse.

- ¡Hermano, Anne está delante!

- ¿Y qué? Seguro que no ha visto nunca un cuerpo masculino, no creo que se altere. ¡Ah! Por cierto, hermano. Tendrás que ayudarla a vestirse, tampoco sabe hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que si. –Al comenzó a bromear.- Seguro que si la ayudas tú, intentas violarla.

Cómo si Anne hubiera escuchado, se sonrojó. Al se la llevó a su, al contrario que el de Ed, ordenado cuarto mientras Edward se enfurruñaba diciendo que no era ningún pervertido. Le quitó la toalla, algo avergonzado. Aún así, no supo si la inocencia de la chica ayudaba o no. Levantó los brazos de la chica, evitando mirar a sus pechos. Le puso la sudadera y los calzoncillos de Ed, Anne parecía la mar de feliz.

- Te ves muy bien, Anne… -Acarició la cabeza de la chica, sonriendo melancólicamente.- Me recuerdas a Nina… Me pregunto si es por eso por lo que mi hermano te trajo aquí… -Al entrecerró los ojos, últimamente había recordado algo más de la vida que tuvo en la armadura, cosa que le entristecía.-

Anne le miró de manera triste, bajó la cabeza y picó los dedos, para luego abrazarle. Al se sonrojó un tanto, pero correspondió al abrazo con ternura. Alphonse acarició el cabello de la chica, y rizó un tirabuzón de su pelo en su dedo. _Alphonse, no te preocupes por nada… estaré aquí contigo._

- ¡Al! ¡Tengo sueño! ¿Qué le haces a Anne para tardar tanto? –Edward entró en la habitación sin llamar, y observó la escena. Al soltó a Anne, algo avergonzado.

- Me ha abrazado, y bueno… Yo necesitaba un abrazo… -Intentó excusarse, pero Edward sonrió. Al se hallaba algo nervioso, no sólo por la cercanía de la joven, si no por esa voz…

- No importa. Al parecer, le gusta el calor humano, por así decirlo. –Ed se acercó a Anne y cogió su mano, tirando de ella suavemente, ésta le siguió. La chica se giró y observó a Alphonse, sonriéndole de manera tierna. Éste le correspondió.

Después de que su hermano cerrara la puerta, Al se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. No le importaba dormir con ropa de salir. Quería dormir… ahora daría lo que fuera para dormir con Anne. Esa chiquilla le había gustado. _Hermanita…_pensó Al. _Hermanita pequeña. Me alegro que Ed vuelva a mirar con esa ternura a alguien, aparte de mí…_

- Bien, ahí duermes tú… -Dijo Ed, señalando la cama más baja, al lado de la de él.- Yo duermo acá arriba –Señaló la cama más alta.- Buenas noches y tal…

Edward se quitó la camisa y el pantalón –antes no se desvistió del todo, sólo los guantes, zapatos…-, mostrando así sus automails. Anne observó ambos, el de su brazo derecho y el de su pierna izquierda. Ed notó esto y la observó, alzando el puño y apretándolo.

- Anne Rousse Elric… -Susurró, observando su puño.- Tal vez conozcas la alquimia, así que supongo que conoces lo que es la transmutación humana… -La joven tembló. Edward lo notó, pero no intentó tranquilizarla.- Yo y Al… intentamos revivir a nuestra madre… y nos pasó esto. Mi pierna y el cuerpo de Al fueron el intercambio, pero… mi madre no revivió. –Edward bajó la mirada, y se tumbó en su cama. Anne se tumbó en la suya, lentamente.- Para revivir a Al… Sacrifiqué mi brazo derecho para atar su alma a una armadura. En mi mundo, buscamos la piedra filosofal…

Ed dirigió su mirada a la joven, pero para su sorpresa, estaba dormida.

- Es extraño, pero he notado como si me estuvieras escuchando de verdad. Tal vez debo hablar de alquimia mañana… -Ed se puso boca abajo, con casi medio cuerpo salido de la cama, llevando su brazo izquierdo al cabello de Anne, rizando un tirabuzón.- Buenas noches, Anne Rousse.

Sonrió tiernamente y la cubrió con la manta, hacía mucho frío, estaban a principios de invierno.

_Mañana te preguntaré, Anne Rousse .Te preguntaré sobre porqué haces alquimia y te saltas el principio del intercambio equivalente…_

_Hasta entonces, duerme tranquila…_


	2. Intercambio Equivalente

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, éste fic es de fans para fans, y sólo para entretener.

_Pensamientos/Palabras clave/En otro idioma_

2.- Intercambio Equivalente.

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, cuando el despertador de Edward empezó a sonar con un ruido espantoso. El rubio apretó sus párpados y se puso la almohada en la cabeza, intentando que no se escuchara, algo poco probable. Finalmente, y después de unos segundos, acabó sacando su enmarañada cabellera del búnker improvisado y apagó el despertador de un manotazo de su mano metálica. Apegó el rostro al colchón durante un buen rato y suspiró fuertemente. Después, levantó un poco la cabeza y observó a su compañera de cuarto, que yacía dormida, sin ningún cambio a como la vio dormir anoche. El rubio alzó las cejas. _¿Verdaderamente no se inmutó ante el despertador? Joder… _Edward bostezó y, con sigilo, se levantó de la cama. No quería arriesgarse a estropear el largo sueño de la pelirroja, por muy poco probable que se viera esa posibilidad. Se puso las zapatillas y abrió la puerta, cerrándola después de salir.

Caminó hacia la salita/comedor bostezando y estirándose, el olor a café recién hecho invadía el apartamento. Alphonse acababa de volver de hacer los recados del día, entre ellos traer el periódico. Habían añadido hacía pocas semanas una sección de gente desaparecida por la gran cantidad de ellas que había cada semana. Edward cogió el periódico después de sentarse en la silla, abriéndolo y buscando ésta sección. Al no encontrar nadie parecido a Anne, Ed suspiró.

-Yo también he buscado… -Al llenó el vaso de café de Ed, luego el suyo. Dejó la cafetera y abrió una bolsa con varios dulces, para luego ponerlos sobre la mesa.- También he preguntado a las señoras cotillas que hay en el mercado, y nada… No les suena para nada.

-¿Nadie la echa en falta? –El rubio se levantó para coger el azúcar. Calló en la cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Alphonse de los sucesos de anoche.- Ah…Una cosa aparte, Al…

-¿Qué? –Al sorbió su café, luego añadió.- ¿Sobre Anne?

-Sobre Anne. No te he contado cómo la encontré… -Ed se sentó en la silla y mordió un bollo relleno de chocolate.-

-Ah, cierto… No pregunté por que supuse que no tenías ganas de hablar sobre el tema… Te veía muy cansado

-No, no las tenía. Pero ahora veo necesario contártelo. –Al observó a su hermano, que daba vueltas al café de manera pensativa.-

-¿Y bien?

-Acababa de salir del trabajo. –Comenzó solemne.- Conduje por la carretera que está entre el hogar de los comerciantes y su almacén… ¿Sabes cual digo?

-Sí. Continúa.

-Bueno… Disfrutaba de la brisa, tampoco me preocupaba mucho la carretera al ser toda recta… Hasta que una luz familiar llegó a mis ojos. Solo fue un instante, pero estaba seguro de lo que era. Esa luz… Era de una transmutación.

-Ed…

-¡Déjame terminar! Se que podía haber sido la luz de la linterna de un ladrón, o la de un faro de un coche al otro lado de un muro. Pero esa luz era… Parecida a la azul que aparecía cuando haces una transmutación. Paré el coche para estar seguro de lo que era, se que era algo imprudente por mi parte, podría haber sido un ladrón armado, pero mi instinto me decía "Ve". Y yo fui… Me asomé a unas cajas y vi un algo acurrucado entre una manta. Me acerqué más y pude ver como los pies de un niño asomaban por la manta. La levanté y Anne salió y se empotró con las cajas que tenía detrás, posiblemente para alejarse de "eso" que la amenazaba.

-Es como si hablaras de un animal.

-Y se comportaba como tal, por instinto de supervivencia. –Edward dio un largo sorbo al café.- Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era una niña… Solo caí en sus ojos, amarillos como el oro, y su pupila… ¿Viste su pupila?

-Es una estrella de ocho puntas en la mitad… Lo sé, he podido comprobarlo.

-Me pareció tan curioso que no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Finalmente caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Apenas se cubría, solo cruzaba los brazos del frío, y eso normal. Estaba pálida como un muerto. Acabé dándole mi chaqueta… Y ella me abrazó. –Ed se sonrojó un tanto, cosa que Al notó.- ¡Estaba desnuda!

-Lo sé, lo sé. No eres un pervertido. –Terminó su café.-

-Bueno… La llevé al coche y me monté en mi asiento, pero… Algo en su mirada me decía algo. Algo familiar, no lo sé. No era normal.

-Anne no _es _normal. ¿Cuándo has visto unos ojos amarillos, como los de un gato? ¿Cuándo has visto ese color de pelo? Sería la envidia de las cuarentonas que se tiñen el pelo de rubio o de castaño, o pelirrojo falso.

-Lo sé, Alphonse. Pero a ese punto no quería llegar.

-Entonces, termina –Alphonse cogió un bollito y le dio un buen mordisco, interesado.-

-Ella podía hacer alquimia, saltándose las leyes de la equivalencia.

Alphonse frunció el entrecejo. Y no por que no fuera la primera vez que Edward decía haber visto alquimia en éste mundo, si no por que ésta vez él mismo había notado cosas que, viniendo de una chica de su edad, no eran normales. Ésta vez debía darle la razón a su hermano.

-¿Lo viste?

-Lo vi… Fue pronunciar la palabra "alquimia" y pum. Creó una hoja de la nada… -Edward observó a su hermano.- ¿Vamos a comprobarlo?

-… -Al terminó su bollito y se levantó de la mesa.- Vamos. Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

Dicho esto, Edward también se levantó y ambos fueron a la habitación dónde dormía la chica. Yacía dormida, con expresión cansada y algo molesta. Al se agachó un poco y se acercó, para zarandearla un poco y despertarla. Al hacerlo, los ojos de Anne se clavaron en los grisáceos de Al. Éste, casi inseguro, pronuncio la supuesta palabra mágica.

-Anne… -Al miró a su hermano, que los miraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta.- ¿Alquimia?

Anne reaccionó tal y como Edward esperaba. La niña juntó las palmas, y unos rayitos, ahora, de color rojos, recorrieron sus dedos. En cuanto separó las manos, una hoja calló de ellas. Al cogió la hoja, sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo…? No sólo puede hacer alquimia si no que… ¡Se salta las leyes! –Anne, como respuesta a lo que decía Al, se acurrucó de nuevo a la cama, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera lo más común del mundo.

-Tranquilo, hermano. Levanta a Anne y haz que desayune. –Edward se sentía algo dolido por que su hermano hubiera dudado de él, pero en cierto modo, era comprensible.

-¡V-Vale! ¡Vamos Anne! Arg… ¡No te agarres a la sábana!

Edward volvió a la salita y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Al intentar dar un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su café, casi lo escupe, el café frío no le gustaba. Cogió un croissant y se lo llevó a la boca, volviendo a abrir el periódico. Ni siquiera podía leerlo, sus pensamientos hablaban más fuerte.

Observó a Anne caminar hacia la cocina desde su cuarto, apoyándose de tanto en tanto en la pared. Edward sonrió ante el aspecto de la niña: Había cogido un color natural, e incluso podría decir que había ganado algo de peso. Sus mejillas rojas decían que tenía frío, y Al, previsor, le había dado una bata gruesa de lana. Anne caminó hacia una silla y se sentó, esperando a Al, que cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió a la cocina.

-Tiene mejor aspecto… -Mencionó Ed, después de que Al sirviera a Anne un vaso con leche caliente.- ¿Por qué no le das café?

-Porque creo que no le vendría muy bien. Y si, parece más sana… ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarla al médico? Para hacerle una revisión…

-Si no fuera tan caro, lo haría. Tal vez Ayumi pueda echarle un vistazo… -Edward tragó saliva.- Aunque no creo que esté muy contenta después de que llegara tarde ayer…

-Vamos y probamos a pedírselo… No perdemos nada.

-Te equivocas. ¡Perdemos la posibilidad de que nos haga el almuerzo!

Una hora después.

El trío Elric sale de la tienda de comestibles de Ayumi Curtis. Primero sale Edward, con la cabeza gacha y un gran chichón en la cabeza, luego Alphonse y Anne. Éstos no tienen ningún chichón en la cabeza, pero si tres bolsas de papel con el logotipo de la tienda.

-Bueno… Mira el lado bueno, Ed, al menos le ha hecho la revisión a Anne y nos ha dado el almuerzo.

-¡Habla por ti, que no tienes un chichón en la cabeza! –Edward levantó el puño amenazadoramente contra Al, pero Anne agarró éste, casi, enganchándose.-

-¡Ella está conmigo, jé!

Ed miró a Anne, que tenía los mofletes hinchados y miraba a Ed de la misma manera que el a ella. Mantuvieron la mirada largo rato, bajo la cómica mirada de Al. La situación era graciosa, hasta que Ed bajó el brazo y perdió la guerra de miradas cuando una silueta conocida se acercaba a ellos. Al comprendió quién era, agarró la mano de Anne y se alejó un poco, ante la desilusionada mirada de la cría.

-¡Edward!

-Louise… -Ed sonrió, un tanto avergonzado, a la chica que se acababa de acercar.

La joven periodista tenía todas las miradas masculinas, e incluso femeninas, de toda la calle, excepto la de Al. La propia Anne paró a verla. La rubia, y así era la chica, no era más alta que Ed, tenía los ojos verdes y era blanca, muy blanca. Marie Louise De la Valette acababa de llegar a Rumanía hace un año, en busca del trabajo de sus sueños. Apenas había empezado a trabajar en un periódico local cuando conoció a Edward.

Es importante decir que a Alphonse no le caía nada bien.

-¿Fuiste a por el almuerzo? –Louise sonrió al rubio, algo tímida y risueña.-

-Sí… Aunque me he llevado un buen chichón, últimamente estoy siendo muy injusto con Ayumi… -Ed acarició su chichón, poniendo cara de dolencia.-

-Entiendo… -Louise asomó y vio a Alphonse y a la pelirroja, que había empezado a competir con ella por las miradas.- ¡_Bonjour_, Alphonse!

-Hola. –Al apenas la miró, pero se acercó a su hermano.- Oye, Ed, voy a llevar a Anne a casa. No tardes… -Le pasó su bolsa de comida.- Y si tardas, ve comiendo.

-Uh… Está bien. –Ed intentó sonreír a su hermano y a Anne, pero ni la última le miró: tenía su atenta mirada sobre Louise.- Eh… Hasta luego…

-Sí, hasta luego. Adiós, Louise.

-Adiós, Alphonse. –La sonrisa que le dedicó dejaba claro que a ella tampoco le caía bien.

Después de que Al y Anne se fueran, hubo un largo silencio entre Louise y Edward.

-Siento lo que acaba de pasar… -Dijo Edward, rompiendo un poco el hielo.

-No importa, se que no le caigo bien. –Louise invitó a andar.- ¿Quién es la chica?

-Ah… Anne. –Ed se quedó en silencio.- Bueno… Me la encontré ayer de camino al trabajo, y bueno… Bueno, pues me la traje a casa...

-Oh, bueno –Levantó una ceja.- "Bueno, bueno". Tú como siempre… Sabes demás que no está bien visto traer vagabundas a casa… Cómo esa Noah que vive cerca de aquí.

-Y ya sabes demás que yo soy así. Si no me la hubiera traído, doy por seguro que no hubiera sobrevivido mucho tiempo. –Ed titubeó.- Además, tiene que ver con nuestro mundo…

Louise frenó el paso. Frunció el entrecejo con tristeza.

-¿Te irás…? –Se precipitó a decir.-

-¿Siendo sincero? –Edward frenó poco después, quedando por delante.- Es una posibilidad. Pero es muda y apenas nos entiende.

-Creo que no me has entendido… -Louise se abalanzó y abrazó a Edward con fuerza.- Yo no quiero que te vayas…

Edward se sonrojó y apartó la vista de la chica que lo abrazaba. Muchas veces había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué haría si de verdad, Anne, pudiera llevarlos de vuelta a su mundo? Resultaba como probable, pero era una posibilidad. No pensaba que estuviera enamorado de Louise, ni mucho menos, pero le gustaba y le atraía bastante, y parecía que el sentimiento era correspondido. Ed suspiró.

-No me iré… Al menos por ahora. –Ed se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo.- De verdad.

-… -Louise bajó la mirada.- Está bien… Pero piensa que no soy a la única persona que dejarías sola… -Miró su reloj.- ¡Ay! –Pareció volver a la normalidad.- ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! ¡Adiós, Ed! –Saltó sobre él, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.- ¡Que tu chichón mejore!

-¡Adiós…!

Edward quedó en su sitio después de que perdiera a la albina de vista. Lo que decía era verdad. Dejaría a bastantes personas: A Gracia, a Hughes, a Louise, a varios compañeros y amigos del trabajo, a Ayumi… Sería doloroso. Cinco años, arrancarlos de su vida…

Doloroso. Aunque tal vez soportable.

Al abrió la puerta del apartamento con decisión, seguido de Anne. Puso las bolsas de la tienda en la mesa y fue a su cuarto, para tumbarse en la cama. Anne notaba que estaba enfadado, no sabía como actuar. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alphonse. Miró al suelo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, para finalmente sentarse en ella. Miró al chico, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y se acercó levemente a su rostro. Apenas había cinco centímetros entre su cara y la de él. Al abrió un ojo.

-Anne… ¿Qué haces, boba? –Al sonrió y se alejó un poco, con las mejillas rojas.- Estoy bien… -Acarició la mano de ésta un rato, esperando a que una voz desconocida en su interior hablara por Anne. Al no encontrarla, la miró.- Louise no me cae bien. Es de esas personas que parecen perfectas, y la perfección no me da buena espina. Mi hermano y ella tienen una especie de relación, pero… Eso no quita que no me guste.

Al se sentía bien al explicárselo a ella, tal vez sea por que Anne no le puede recriminar nada, o tal vez fuera porque tenía una extraña conexión con ella. Sea como sea, Al se levantó y tiró de su mano para ir a la cocina y almorzar de una vez.

_A mi tampoco me cae bien._

Alphonse frenó en seco y miró a Anne, frunciendo el entrecejo y a la vez sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo lo haces? Dudo que me lo imagine, vi como la mirabas cuando se acercaba a Ed… Es casi seguro que a ti tampoco te cae bien.

_Sólo interpreto lo que siento y te lo comunico. _

La pelirroja sonrió. Soltó la mano de Alphonse después de que éste escuchara la voz en su cabeza, y se sentó en la silla, esperando al chico. Éste, confundido, tardó algo más en sentarse, al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Eres capaz de entenderme…? –Dijo con cautela, aún sin abrir la bolsa de comida. Anne acarició su mano, mirándole fijamente.

_En parte. Aprendo muy rápido._

-¿Has hecho esto con mi hermano? Comunicarte con él…

_No he podido. Esto que hago contigo es casi sin querer…_

-… -Al tragó saliva. Ahora no sólo la escuchaba, si no que también se entendían. Se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Eres del otro mundo?

_¿Qué es un mundo? _

-Eh… Bueno, el lugar dónde estamos, todo en general…

_No lo sé… No recuerdo mucho más de antes de salir de La puerta…_

Alphonse tragó saliva, confundido. Alguien abrió la puerta del apartamento, Edward dejó el abrigo en la percha y saludó con pocas ganas. Observó a su hermano y a la niña, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Edward volvió a saludar, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Alphonse? –Su hermano al fin reaccionó, y Anne consigo.

-… ¡Edward! –Soltó la mano de Anne con rapidez.- Hermano… Anne puede comunicarse conmigo. ¡Espera! –Dijo con rapidez, a sabiendas de que su hermano iba a decir algo.- Ayer me pasó lo mismo… Cuando me toca puede hablar conmigo.

-¿Cómo que cuando te toca?

Anne, que escuchaba atentamente, se levantó de la silla y miró a Alphonse, éste asintió. La chica se acercó a Ed y tocó su cara, siendo el único lugar que no tenía cubierto. Los tres esperaron alguna reacción. Anne cerró los ojos.

_¡No sé por qué contigo no funciona!_

Edward dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la mano de Anne, sorprendido. Ésta y Alphonse lo miraron con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Lo escuchaste? –Alphonse miró a Anne y a Edward respectivamente.

-Sí, la oí quejarse de que conmigo no funcionaba. –Ed acarició su mejilla.- Anne… ¿Nos entiendes? –Agarró los hombros de ésta, mirándola fijamente. Anne sólo asintió.

-Me ha dicho que aprende muy rápido… Y que ha salido de La puerta.

-¿De ESA puerta? –Ed se sentó y observó las bolsas de comida que sus hermanos aún no habían abierto. Intentó coger una, pero Anne fue más rápida.- Y si, veo que aprende rápido…

-Edward… -Al se sentó en la silla y abrió su bolsa de comida.- Creo que deberíamos enseñarle… cosas de éste mundo. A escribir, a leer. ¿Sabes? Para que nos vaya entendiendo…

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero lo que me interesa en éste momento es cómo es que ha salido de la puerta.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Anne, que había comenzado a comer con tranquilidad. Al también empezó a comer, pero sin dejar de mirar a Anne, impaciente. Anne comía con los ojos cerrados, algo más rápido, hasta que terminó. Esperó a que Al terminara de comer, y agarró la mano de ambos hermanos, quitándole el guante a Edward.

-Eh…

_Callad. ¿Cómo salí de madre?_

-¿Quién es tu madre?

_La verdad… La puerta. Tengo entendido que tiene varios nombres…_

Ambos hermanos tragaron saliva.

-¿Eres un homúnculo…?

_No. _

-Pero sabes lo que es la alquimia… y es ajena a éste mundo. –Anne frunció el ceño.-

_Me he dado cuenta. Lo que me intriga es que vosotros dos sepáis lo que es la alquimia._

-Vinimos de otro mundo dónde si se podía hacer alquimia. –Respondió Edward con rapidez, ante la atenta mirada de Anne.

_¿El otro mundo…? Entiendo. Creo… entender. _

-Anne… -Alphonse bajó un poco la mirada, aunque aún mirando a la chica.- Nos gustaría saber todo lo que recuerdas hasta el momento. Tal vez lo hayas olvidado… Pero para nosotros eres una posibilidad de volver a nuestro mundo. –Anne dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a Al.- Por favor.

Anne se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

_Lo entiendo. Pero siento decepcionaros… No recuerdo mucho más de antes de salir de madre. Recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro dentro de ella… Bueno, o yo quería verlo oscuro. Siempre había pequeños ojos amarillos y morados dentro de ella…_

-Sé lo que es, Anne… -Al miró a su hermano, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que relataba la pelirroja.-

… _Solo recuerdo eso, ni siquiera sé si tuve alguna… algo, antes de eso. Hasta que me sacó y me dijo algo que… bueno, no acabé de entender. _

-¿El qué? –Dijo Edward, abriendo un ojo, mirando a Anne con seriedad. Ésta dudo.

"_Protege a los Elric"_

El eco de sus propias voces resonó dentro de la cabeza de los hermanos Elric. ¿Protección? Se preguntaba Edward. ¿Protección, a qué? En éste mundo no se podía utilizar la alquimia, lo más grave que le podía pasar era que cayera una bomba y pum, adiós. Ed se sentía insultado. Por otro lado, Alphonse, estaba más confundido. ¿Qué tipo de protección podría darles Anne? Hace un día no podía ni andar, y tampoco puede hablar.

Edward soltó la mano de Anne con decisión, y la miró con dureza. Para sorpresa de éste, Anne no sólo no se estremeció, si no que mantuvo su mirada firme.

-Anne. Llévanos a nuestro mundo.

-¡Hermano!

-Calla, Alphonse. –Bajó un tanto su mirada.- Llévanos a nuestro mundo. Sé que puedes, o que puedes aprender como hacerlo. Te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos, te daremos toda libertad… A cambio de que nos devuelvas a nuestro mundo.

Anne soltó la mano de Alphonse, cerró los ojos y juntó sus propias manos. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de los Elric, la chica volvió a abrir los ojos. Sonrió, y tocó las manos de éstos.

_Acepto._

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

******atenea2410: **Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Aqui tienes el capítulo, y es mejor dejar en suspense... Incluso yo misma ando en suspense, porque solo tengo una idea general del fic xD Hasta pronto!


	3. Abrazos

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, éste fic es de fans para fans, y sólo para entretener.

_Pensamientos/Palabras clave/En otro idioma_

3.- Abrazos.

–Me alegro de que hayas podido venir tan rápido, Noah. –El rubio abrió la puerta con lentitud, dejando pasar a la morena.

El olor a café recién hecho invadía el salón/cocina de la casa de los hermanos Elric. Alphonse se levantó temprano para hacer la compra del día, y cuando llegó, Anne y Edward ya se habían despertado. El mayor había llamado a Noah por teléfono debido a que, cómo Anne seguía sin recordar nada de nada, pensó que alguien que pudiera meterse en la mente de los demás podría descubrir algo. Al menos, algo más que ellos no habrían descubierto.

–No importa, no tenía mucho que hacer. –La joven sonrió y dejó que Edward cogiera su abrigo y lo dejara en la percha–. ¿Qué ocurre? No me mencionaste nada por teléfono.

–Bueno… Necesitamos tu don de leer las mentes. –Ed la condujo por el pasillo, hasta la cocina.

–¿Mi don? –Noah miró a Edward, luego a Alphonse y, por último, a la pelirroja desconocida.

–Digamos que… Tenemos una posibilidad para volver a nuestro mundo, Noah.

Noah se sorprendió, pero poco después entrecerró los ojos, bajando la mirada.

–Es sólo una posibilidad… –Alphonse se rascó la nuca, y miró a Anne, que agarró su mano. A esto, Alphonse susurró–. ¿Qué?

_¿Por qué está triste?_ Anne frunció un poco el ceño, algo apenada. _¿Hice algo malo? _Alphonse negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué queréis que haga? –Noah se acercó a la pelirroja, suponiendo que tenía que utilizar su don en ella.

–Necesitamos que leas la mente de Anne. –Edward le ofreció asiento a Noah, luego se sentó el y señaló a la pelirroja–, Puede que algo bloquee su mente y no recuerde nada, pero por intentarlo…

Ambas chicas se miraron. Anne soltó la mano de Al y extendió ambas manos, mirando a Noah con seguridad. Ésta última dudó un segundo, así que miró a los hermanos buscando algo de seguridad.

–Recuerda… Puedes soltar sus manos si no te gusta lo que ves, conoces demás como son las cosas de nuestro mundo. –Edward suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento.

–Está bien… –Noah cerró los ojos, se concentró y acabó por cogerle las manos a Anne.

Hubo un largo silencio después de ese momento. Los hermanos Elric miraban expectantes a ambas chicas, pero ambas estaban serias, con los ojos cerrados.

Lo único que rompió el silencio fue el grito que soltó Noah.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron con rapidez, como si eso pudiera ayudar a ambas. Alphonse apartó a Noah de Anne, quién se había quedado tal cual, como petrificada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Noah se abrazó a Al, y éste observó a su hermano, que le respondió con una mirada preocupante. Edward zarandeó levemente a Anne, pero no ocurría nada. Mientras Alphonse le preparaba una infusión a Noah, el mayor de los hermanos intentó despertar a Anne.

–Vamos, joder. –Volvió a zarandearla, ésta vez con más fuerza.

–¡Ed! ¡Tranquilo! –Susurró Al, quien volvió a mirar a Noah, que bebía en silencio la taza–. Destrozándola no conseguirás que despierte. Así que tranquilízate.

El mayor se quedó mirando al menor. Frunció el entrecejo y luego, volvió a mirar a Anne. Suspiró y rizó uno de sus tirabuzones. _¿Qué encontró Noah en ti para ponerse de esa manera? _Pensó Edward. Tenía experiencia con criaturas que habían salido o había sido creadas por la puerta, pero no tanto como para ponerse a gritar. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Noah no estaba tan acostumbrada cómo él a ver ese tipo de cosas, así que…

Ed miró a Al, quién hablaba en voz baja con Noah, pensó que para sonsacarle algo.

–Al –Empezó Edward, mirando de reojo a la morena–, ¿podrías venir un momento…?

–Eh… Sí, claro. –Miró a Noah–. Quédate aquí y tómate eso, ¿vale?

Noah simplemente asintió. El menor de los hermanos se levantó y siguió a Edward, que había entrado, con Anne, en el cuarto de éste. En cuando llegó, Aphonse cerró la puerta. Anne había comenzado a reaccionar, aunque de mejor manera que Noah. Miraba alrededor atenta, como si de verdad no supiera exactamente dónde estaba.

–¿Y bien? –Comenzó Al, para llamar la atención de su hermano, que miraba a Anne con cierta preocupación.

–¿Has sonsacado algo de Noah? –Dijo, con un tono algo suplicante.

–No mucho, la verdad. No ha nombrado algo que nosotros no hayamos visto.

–Exactamente, ¿qué?

–Una gran puerta, la cual se abría, y de ella salía varios brazos. Un gran ojo la miraba, pero no decía nada. Luego, fue como si ella misma estuviera dentro de la puerta. Lo único nuevo es que veía como le arrancaban cada parte de su cuerpo. –Después, hubo un largo silencio. Ambos hermanos miraron a Anne. Ésta estaba jugueteando con su pelo–. Anne… -Susurró Al.

Anne levantó la cabeza y miró al menor de los hermanos, en cuanto observó la expresión angustiada de su rostro, supo que algo no iba bien. Buscó la mano de Edward, quién se la ofreció casi sin resistencia, y ésta cerró los ojos.

_¡Yo no hice nada! Ella… ¡Ella se metió en mi mente! _Edward escuchó su propia voz, suplicante. Suspiró y miró a su hermano, quién, con la mirada, le pedía que le diera respuestas.

–Intenta excusarse. Dale la mano. –Invitó.

Alphonse lo hizo, más seguro que su hermano mayor, y cogió la otra mano de Anne, quién le observaba con rostro lastimero. Al poco, volvió a escuchar: _Yo no vi nada… De verdad… Es como si mi cerebro se hubiera… _

–¿Apagado? –Sugirió Ed.

_¿Qué es apagado?_

–Bueno, es como… dejar de funcionar, ¿entiendes?

_Creo que sí… _

–Entonces… –Continuó Al–, ¿Tú no sabes qué ha visto, no sentiste nada?

Anne negó con la cabeza. Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio, durante un largo rato. Después, fue Edward quién cortó la tensión, soltando la mano de Anne.

–Llevaré a Noah a su casa, no creo que vaya a decir nada más. –Se dirigió a la puerta–. Alphonse, ¿podrías buscarme unas libretas en mi cuarto? Creo que están en el escritorio. Cuando las encuentres, hazme el favor de dárselas a Anne.

Anne y Al se miraron un momento, finalmente, el segundo asintió, aunque algo confundido.

Edward cogió su abrigo y el de Noah de la puerta y se dirigió al salón. Se quedó observando a la morena, quién miraba ensimismada su taza. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Éste, cómo respuesta, sonrió para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, aunque al hacerlo se sintiera idiota.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Edward rodeó la mesa, y tendió su mano metálica hacia Noah–. Necesitas descansar, creo yo…

–Eh… Sí, creo que sí. –Noah cogió la mano de Ed, algo preocupada–. Oye, Edward…

–¿Sí? –La ayudó a levantarse, y tiró suavemente de ella, hacia la puerta.

–Me preguntaba una cosa –Miró al rubio a los ojos–, esa chica… Tiene que ver con tu mundo, ¿no?

–Sí, tiene que ver con él. –La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

–Me gustaría ir con vosotros a vuestro mundo… -Noah se giró, aunque permaneció con la cabeza agachada–. Seguro que ahí sería mucho más feliz. ¿Entiendes? Podría empezar de cero, como hice aquí… Pero con vosotros, porque si os vais…

–Noah –La interrumpió Edward–, no es seguro de que podamos volver a nuestro mundo. Y si nos fuéramos, y si pudiéramos, te llevaríamos, tenlo por seguro.

Edward sonrió levemente; no esperaba respuesta de la joven, tampoco la hubo. Noah se había convertido en una persona importante de la vida de los hermanos, aunque no estaba seguro de poder asegurar que ella podía ir con ellos; si volvían, lo deseaba.

Edward abrió la puerta con esos pensamientos, pero escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Alphonse se abría, y de ella salían ambos, él y Anne. Alphonse miró a la pelirroja, y ésta se acercó con timidez a Noah. Agarró su mano.

–¡Anne! –La riñó Ed.

–No, tranquilo. Me estaba pidiendo disculpas. –Dijo Noah, sonriendo levemente. Colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja–. Sé que no lo has hecho aposta, tranquila…

Anne hizo el intento de sonreír, y Noah salió por la puerta. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos y Noah se fueron, el lugar permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

Alphonse, que miraba a Anne con cierto orgulloso, se acercó y le acarició el rostro. Ésta dejó que le acariciara y luego se apartó, agarró su mano y cerró los ojos.

_¿Qué significa "aposta"? _Alphonse rió, suspiró y llevó a la pelirroja al cuarto de Edward.

–Ven, anda. Voy a enseñarte algo.

* * *

><p>Anne estudiaba día y noche todos los libros, apuntes, cuentos, periódicos, notas y demás textos que les proporcionaban los hermanos Elric. A ambos les impresionaba la rapidez y eficacia con la que la joven Anne Elric conseguía memorizar con éxito toda esa información. Incluso, a veces, cuando Al estaba ocupado con la casa y Edward estaba en el trabajo, Anne se encargaba de hacer la compra. Se las había ingeniado para comunicarse con los dependientes, y hasta la conocían por su mudez. A veces se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, y Al tenía que ir a buscarla, pues a veces era demasiado tarde, y se negaba a salir del lugar.<p>

La joven llevaba allí ya casi un mes cuando los hermanos, dejando un poco de lado su paciencia, sobretodo por Ed, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a cuestionarle la misma pregunta a Anne. Edward acababa de llegar del trabajo, mientras Anne escribía y copiaba los fragmentos que más interesantes les parecía. Cómo siempre, dejó su abrigo, se cambió de ropa y se sentó en la mesa.

–Anne –Dijo Ed, ésta levantó la mirada del folio y miró a Edward–, veo que progresas… –Sonrió, pero Anne no le devolvió la sonrisa. El rubio tosió, y agarró la mano a la pelirroja–. ¿Podrás llevarnos a nuestro mundo, o no?

Alphonse se giró, algo molesto, pues notó al instante la incomodidad que había adoptado la chica en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que haber tanteado el tema antes de la llegada de Edward, pues él tenía un vínculo especial con Anne, y se entendían, al contrario que con el mayor.

_Bueno, pues… Digamos que es complicado, pero creo que sí… Que puedo hacerlo. _A pesar de que Al no la escuchaba, pues no mantenía el tacto, lo comprendió al instante. Ambos hermanos se miraron, en una mezcla de alegría y confusión.

–Pero… ¿cómo? –Dijo Al–. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? No te hemos dado ningún texto que hayamos escrito nosotros referente a volver a nuestro mundo… y dudo que en la biblioteca hayas encontrado alguno. –Al se sentó a su lado, y finalmente agarró su mano, en busca de respuestas.

Anne suspiró, miró a Edward y a Alphonse respectivamente, y señaló el papel que hace unos instantes estaba escribiendo. Ed reconoció su propia letra.

–¿De dónde lo has…?

_Bueno, no estabas, y… miré en los cajones. Está corregido… _Edward soltó la mano de Anne y revisó su papel, sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido. Anne y Al se observaron, éste último le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

–Claro… Así se quita el problema del intercambio –Ed se llevó una mano a la frente. Anne no había terminado de suspirar de alivio, cuando Ed siguió–. Pero esto no implica que no esté enfadado. Te prohibí especialmente que no podías rebuscar en los cajones. Aunque –Titubeó, suspirando–, eres una genio, Anne.

–Edward, ¿me explicas que es eso? –Dijo Al, algo molesto, pues se encontraba perdido.

–Ah… Bueno, son anotaciones que hice el primer año que estaba aquí… Mi teoría para volver a nuestro mundo, pero… Encontraba un fallo, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

–¿Qué fallo? –Alphonse miró a Anne, que miraba hacia abajo.

–Pues… El del intercambio. –Edward le mostró el papel a Alphonse.

El papel estaba bastante estropeado, pero por suerte aún se podían apreciar las anotaciones. Más abajo del folio, había como un pequeño resumen. El hueco dónde ponía "intercambio:" debía de estar vacío hasta que la pelirroja, instantes antes, había remarcado su propio nombre al lado. A Alphonse le costó un poco comprenderlo, pero cuando calló en la cuenta miró a su hermano y a Anne con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Estáis locos? ¡Anne no puede ser el intercambio! –Se escandalizó el menor.

–Piénsalo, Alphonse… –Ed lanzó una mirada cómplice con la menor, aunque ésta no le miraba–, ella puede saltarse el intercambio equivalente. No creo que tenga ningún problema en llevarnos a ti, a mí y a Noah, a nuestro mundo.

En ese instante, Anne levantó el rostro y miró a Edward, cómo si algo no le encajara. _¿A Noah? _Edward miró a la niña (Alphonse se quejaba por detrás que no lo aprobaba).

–¿Qué problema hay?

_Yo a ella no puedo llevarla…_

–¿Por qué…?

_¡Simplemente, no puedo! No es lo mismo saltarse el intercambio con dos personas a las que tienes que proteger, que a alguien casi ajena a ti con totalidad._ Sus voces resonaron en sus cabezas, enfadadas.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta ese momento, ninguno había recordado que Anne estaba allí para, supuestamente, velar por su seguridad. Que ahora lo mencionara por su propia cuenta era todo un logro. Pero, en el fondo, una extraña culpabilidad golpeó dentro de los hermanos cuando Anne soltó sus manos y se levantó, sin mirarles, poniéndose su abrigo y saliendo a la calle.

–¡Anne…! –Logró decir Alphonse al tiempo que ella salía del apartamento. Después, miró a su hermano, enfadado.

–¿Qué?

–¡Es por tu culpa! –Señaló el menor de los Elric.

–¿¡Cómo que por mi culpa! ¡Sólo le he preguntado que porqué no puede llevar a Noah!

–¡Porque la usas cómo si fuera una piedra filosofal! ¡Es un ser _humano_, Edward!

–¡Ella es la que se ha puesto como intercambio, yo no he hecho nada! –El volumen de la discusión se estaba elevando por momentos.

–¡Lo único que quiere es protegernos! ¡Ella creía que sólo nos tenía que llevar a nosotros! ¿¡Y si desaparece porque Noah venga con nosotros!

–¡No me digas que Noah es menos importante que Anne, Alphonse!

–¡Para mi sí!

Y finalmente, callaron. Ambos se hallaban levantados, uno en frente del otro, respirando con fuerza por haber levantado tantos las voces. Edward frunció el ceño. Alphonse bajó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y cogió la chaqueta. Miró a su hermano.

–Voy a buscarla. –Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, de un portazo.

Edward se había quedado quieto hasta entonces, pero explotó dándole un puñetazo a la mesa con su automail, agrietando el mueble de segunda mano.

Era la primera vez que discutía con Alphonse, desde que estaban en ese mundo.

* * *

><p>Anne suspiró mudamente, aferrándose a su abrigo. Había corrido hasta llegar a un lugar que no conocía, entre sollozos que ni ella misma se explicaba. Hacía mucho frío, se notaba que todavía era invierno, y unos pequeños copos de nieve caían con suavidad en el suelo.<p>

Pensó en Alphonse, y en cómo la estaba defendiendo a toda costa. Era irónico, pues él la protegía a ella, pero al contrario, no. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar, pero era algo que no comprendía. ¿Acaso no quería volver a su mundo? Se preguntaba la pelirroja. No le importaba ser el sacrificio que llevara a los hermanos a su mundo, e incluso creía que podía llevar a Noah, si investigaba cómo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía, pero se sentía en deuda con la morena.

Anne dejó de sentir frío al cabo de un rato. Los sentimientos que sentían eran demasiado humanos para ella, pero llenaban su pequeño pecho de calidez. La misma calidez que siente cada vez que toca las manos de Edward y de Alphonse, sobretodo de éste último. La protección de Alphonse, la decisión de Edward, y de ambos, el cariño que le habían cogido a la cría que podía devolverles a sus seres queridos. _Quizá sea por eso. _Pensó Anne. _Quizá me quieran porque… yo soy su única esperanza. _

La pelirroja zarandeó la cabeza y se levantó de golpe. Empezó a caminar, cerca de los escaparates. El sonido de la nieve al ser pisada le hacía sentir viva. Le fascinaba todo, le fascinaba su reflejo en los cristales de las tiendas. En uno, se paró y se observó durante largo rato. _Soy diferente… Quizá por eso me sienta tan humana con cosas tan simples... _Se decía dentro de ella, al notar las grandes diferencias con sus "hermanos". Edward era bajo para sus 21 años, pero aún así más alto que ella, esbelto pero atlético, con el pelo dorado en una coleta, al igual que sus ojos. Alphonse no era muy distinto a su hermano, medía casi lo mismo que él, pero él tenía el cabello castaños y los ojos entre un verde y gris. Y ella…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que acariciaba su propio rostro, pensando en los hermanos.

–¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? –Dijo alguien que abrió la puerta de la tienda, y asustó a la joven un tanto.

Anne observó al anciano que se había asomado por la puerta, dueño de la tienda. Se le veía un rostro cansado, tenía una barba espesa y blanca, pero apenas conservaba un pelo de la cabeza. La joven negó la cabeza con rapidez, avergonzada de que pudiera haber visto cómo se acariciaba el reflejo. ¿Qué hubiera pensado el anciano de ella?

–Señorita… Entre, por favor. –Anne negó con la mano- Hace frío, y está nevando más por momentos.

Casi estaba obligada a entrar, el anciano agarró con fragilidad la mano de Anne y la hizo pasar a su tienda. Era una tienda encantadora, llena de juguetes artesanales, cómo trenecitos de madera, muñecas de trapo… etc. Anne se quedó maravillada. Observó al anciano, que indicaba que se sentara enfrente de él, en el mostrador de la tienda.

–¿Quieres algo de té? –Anne no supo que decir (ni podía decirlo)–. Uhm…

La joven señaló su garganta, e hizo una cruz con los dedos. El anciano la miró con algo de culpabilidad.

–¡Oh, lo siento…! No estoy atento, cosas de la edad. –El anciano sirvió un poco de té en su taza–. Pruébalo, te hará bien. ¡Mi madre decía que esto lo curaba todo! –y rió.

Anne miró su taza, la cogió y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, pues le gustaba el sabor. Al dejar la taza en el mostrador, Anne miró al anciano e hizo el gesto de escribir sobre algo, sin lápiz.

–¿Quieres papel y lápiz? –Anne asintió–. Mmm… a ver, a ver.

El anciano rebuscó bajo el mostrador. Anne notó lo contento que se encontraba el hombre que tenía delante de tener compañía, al parecer (supuso) no entraba mucha gente en la tienda. En cuanto encontró papel y lápiz, Anne escribió un pequeño "Gracias". A pesar de la edad, el anciano podía leerlo perfectamente.

–De nada, pequeña, de nada. –El anciano rió–. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Anne volvió a escribir. "Anne, señor. ¿Y usted?"

–¡Un nombre precioso, si señor! Mi nombre es Sebastian, y soy el dueño de ésta juguetería.

Anne sonrió, y miró alrededor. Volvió a escribir: "No entra mucha gente, ¿no?". Cuando lo escribió, no le dio tiempo a borrarlo, el anciano ya lo había leído.

–No, ciertamente no… Pero al menos es tranquilo. Ahora, ya nadie se preocupa por los juguetes artesanales, lo único que quieren los críos son aviones hechos de aluminio, soldaditos de plomo… La madera y el trapo ya están antiguos. –Dijo, nostálgico.

Anne bajó la cabeza, algo culpable. Dispuesta a volver a animar a Sebastian, se levantó y observó todos los juguetes, uno a uno. No tenía dinero, pero mañana podía volver y comprar algo. Frenó frente a una muñeca de trapo. Llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojos, y unas botitas marrones. Tenía el pelo rojo, como Anne, recogido en dos trenzas. La joven lo cogió, pero se le cayó el brazo de trapo. Lo recogió lo más rápido que pudo y miró al anciano, pero éste le quitó importancia con la mano.

–Estaba rota de antes, pero como nadie la compra, no he parado el arreglarla. –Le dio un sorbo a su té, luego volvió a mirar a la joven–. ¿La quieres?

Anne tardó un poco en asentir. Se acordó de Edward, y más precisamente, en su brazo y en su pierna. Llevó al mostrador la muñeca y su brazo, y el anciano no tardó más de un segundo en sacar sus utensilios de coser. Mientras arreglaba el bracito, la joven observaba cada rasgo de Sebastian: sus callos en los dedos, sus arrugas, sus ojos azules, cansados… En un santiamén, la muñeca ya estaba arreglada. El anciano acarició el rostro de la muñeca, y luego la metió dentro de una cajita de cartón, con una mantita igual que el vestido de la muñeca. Sebastian miró a Anne, y sonrió.

–Ésta muñeca encantaba a mi nieta. Ella misma la rompió. Acabó haciéndose mayor, y ya apenas me visita como antes… –Sebastian sacó algo de papel de regalo y empezó a envolver la caja–. "Te estás haciendo viejo, abuelo". Me dice. A veces me propone que me jubile y descanse, pero –Acarició la tapa de la caja al terminar de envolverla–, moriré haciendo esto, pues es lo que me gusta. Me lo enseñó mi padre, y a mi padre mi abuelo, y así…

Anne miró a Sebastian, comprensiva. Agarró su mano, pero no escribió nada en el papel.

–Tómatelo como un regalo del viejo Sebastian. Sé que eres una buena chica, y sé que la cuidarás siempre. –Anne abrió los ojos, sonrió, y abrazó al anciano.

Otra vez, esa calidez… Si esto era ser humano, era hermoso.

–Ve a casa. –Dijo el anciano, después de terminar con ese largo abrazo, y agarrar su mano–: se está haciendo tarde, y lo último que quiero es que te pase algo. –Hizo una pequeña pausa- Abraza a tus seres queridos, y diles que les quieres. La vida es efímera, Anne.

Anne asintió y escribió algo en el papel: "Volveré mañana. Espérame."

* * *

><p>–¡Anne! ¿Dónde estás?<p>

Alphonse corría como podía por la espesa nieve. A pesar de que no nevaba en cantidades alarmantes, lo hacía desde mucho rato. Y no encontraba a Anne. Acabó por sentarse en un banco, cansado de estar corriendo tanto rato.

–Hermano… –Susurró Alphonse, triste.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no discutía con él. Aunque sabía que la razón de la discusión fuera la pelirroja, él no podía echarle ninguna culpa a ella, pues sentía que sólo quería ayudarles. Alphonse suspiró, y miró alrededor. La silueta de la pelirroja apareció por una esquina, pero el castaño no se levantó rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue ella quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alphonse, y se acercó, a paso lento. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él, se levantó. Anne agarró su mano.

_Lo siento… _Alphonse escuchó su propia voz, pidiéndole perdón. Suspiró, sin decir nada, y la abrazó.

–Comprende que me preocupara por ti, Anne. –Dijo, después de separarse de ella, aún agarrando su mano–. Vamos a casa… ¿Vale?

La pelirroja asintió, y agarró con fuerza el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Llevaban largo rato de caminata cuando Alphonse se percató de su presencia.

–¿Qué es?

_Oh, es… Un regalo que me han hecho. _Al ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

–¿Quién…?

_Un viejo amigo. _Y apretó la mano de Alphonse. Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron. Adoraban eso: sólo necesitaban mirarse, para comprenderse; para saber que todo, estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Edward se levantó justo en el momento en que sus otros dos hermanos acababan de llegar. Hubo un pequeño silencio tenso, que fue interrumpido por el gran estornudo que Anne no pudo aguantar. Los hermanos Elric rieron, aliviados.<p>

–Lo siento. –Dijeron ambos hermanos, a la vez.

–Edward… Lo siento, en serio. No comprendía, y… De verdad, no sé que decir. –Empezó Alphonse, después de dejar su abrigo y el de Anne en la percha de la entrada.

–Bueno… Supongo que yo tampoco comprendía. Tenías razón. –Miró a Anne de reojo–. La quería utilizar como si fuera una piedra filosofal. –Apretó el puño–, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Vamos a estar unidos. Los tres. Podamos volver a nuestro mundo o no.

Alphonse sonrió, asintiendo. A la pelirroja no le dio tiempo, pues Edward se acercó, cogió sus mofletes y tiró de ellos.

–¡Y TÚ, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A SALIR DE CASA DE ESA MANERA!

_¡Ay, ay! _Agarró la mano de Alphonse. _¡AYUDAMÉ! ¡POR FAVOR! _

–¡Ala, has hecho de comer, Ed! –Alphonse corrió hacia la mesa, alejándose del alboroto, preparado para comer en cuanto sus hermanos terminaran de pelear.

_¡Ay, aaaaay! ¡Me vas a matar! ¡Para, Ed! _Edward soltó los doloridos mofletes de su hermana. Luego, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. A pesar de la broma, Edward estaba enfadado.

–No vuelvas a salir así. Nos tenías preocupados. –Ed miró fijamente a su hermana hasta que asintió. Suspiró–. Vamos a cenar.

Edward le dio la espalda y empezó a apartar la comida en cada plato. Anne se quedó mirando a ambos hermanos, aún de pie frente a la percha.

_Dales un abrazo a tus seres queridos, ¿no, Sebastian?_ Piensa Anne. _Yo, por suerte, no necesito hacerlo: ellos ya sienten mis abrazos._

* * *

><p>Anne abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Había pasado una hora justa desde que Edward se fue a dormir a la cama de al lado. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y observó al rubio. Era cómico verlo dormir: estaba despatarrado, con la boca abierta, y tenía una mano en su estómago, que estaba descubierto, cómo siempre. Anne sonrió, y se levantó de la cama lo más sigilosamente posible. Abrió la puerta un poco, y agradeció ser tan canija para no tener que abrir la puerta totalmente.<p>

Se acercó a la percha y rebuscó en su abrigo. En la parte interior había creado un bolsillo grande, justo en la espalda, y de ahí saco el paquete de no más de veinte centímetros que le había regalado Sebastian. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado en la oscuridad, para no hacer ruido, luego abrió la caja y lo puso sobre la mesa del salón/cocina. Encendió una pequeña lámpara, la puso sobre la mesa y se sentó, cogiendo con cuidado a la muñeca. Arregló el cabello de ésta, y la acarició con suavidad. Después, la volvió a meter en la caja y cogió sus apuntes de la encimera que estaba más cerca al pasillo. Cogió una hija en blanco, y comenzó a escribir. Al cabo de una hora, miró al reloj. Sonrió. En dos días podrías hacerlo…

_Voy a devolveros a vuestro mundo, Edward y Alphonse. Dadme unas pocas horas, y lo conseguiré… Y podréis dar de nuevo unos abrazos a vuestros seres queridos._


End file.
